Ehud Barak/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Johannes Rau (R) meets with Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak at the Knesset in Jerusalem 16 February 2000. More than half a century after World War II, the German president appealed for forgiveness from Israelis and Jews worldwide for the Holocaust in a landmark speech to the Israeli Parliament. Getty Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Horst Koehler, his wife Eva Luise Koehler and Israels former Prime Minister Ehud Barak attend the Benefit Gala for Chaim Sheba Medical Center on June 2, 2005 in the Jewish Museum in Berlin, Germany. Ehud Barak - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| GERMANY: BARAK/ SCHROEDER - CONCENTRATION CAMP CEREMONY. AP Archive Francia * Ver Ehud Barak - Jacques Chirac.jpg| FRANCE: PARIS: ISRAELI PM BARAK VISIT AP Archive Países Bajos * Ver Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok (R) gestures at the beginning of a meeting with his Israeli counterpart Ehud Barak in Jerusalem 02 April 2000. Kok is on a two-day official visit to Israel and the Palestinian territories. Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Ehud Barak - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Pope John Paul II, accompanied by Prime Minister Barak and Yad Vashem Chairman Avner Shalev. Yad Vashem. The World Holocaust Remembrance Center España * Ver Ehud Barak - José María Aznar.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Aznar met Thursday with Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak in Jerusalem. AP Archive Ehud Barak - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Zapatero pide a Israel "un esfuerzo" para recuperar la confianza en Oriente Próximo Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak (R) shakes hands with Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi during their meeting in Jerusalem 11 October 1999. Ehud Barak - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Before chairing the Cabinet meeting, Ehud Barak met Italian Prime Minister Massimo D'Alema. AP Archive Ehud Barak - Romano Prodi.jpg| Italian premier Prodi visits Middle East, Netanyahu, Barak. AP Archive Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Israel's Defence Minister Ehud Barak (L), Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (C) and Israeli President Shimon Peres attend a lunch held in Berlusconi�s honour on February 03, 2010 at Peres' residence in Jerusalem. AFP PHOTO/POOL/Miriam Alster Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Ehud Barak - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Alexander Stubb ja Tarja Halonen tapasivat puolustusministeri Ehud Barakin. Image: Yle Reino Unido * Ver Ehud Barak - Tony Blair.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak and Tony Blair at Number 10. BBC Ehud Barak - Gordon Brown.jpg| British Prime Minister Gordon Brown (left) meets with Israeli Defense Minister Ehud Barak. AFP Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Ehud Barak - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Awards Council member Lech Walesa, recipient of the Nobel Prize for Peace, presents the American Academy of Achievement’s Golden Plate Award to Ehud Barak at the 2001 Banquet of the Golden Plate in San Antonio, Texas. American Academy of Achievement. Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski shakes hands with the Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak 29 May 2000 in Jerusalem . Kwasniewski is on a three-day official visit to Israel and the Palestinian territories. Getty Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Sin imagen.jpg| Russian President Boris Yeltsin smiles as he shakes hands with Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak, left, during their meeting in Moscow's Kremlin, August 2, 1999. Ehud Barak - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin and Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak. Photo: Kremlin URSS * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Sin imagen.jpg| El primer ministro israelí Ehud Barak (L) gestos con el ex presidente ruso y actual presidente de la Cruz Verde Mikhael Gorbachev (R) 01 marzo de 2000 en Jerusalén. Gorbachov está de visita en Israel y en los territorios palestinos. Fuentes Categoría:Ehud Barak